


the dog days are over [jade harley/reader]

by nepetah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Very short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah





	the dog days are over [jade harley/reader]

she still felt like shower -- hair slightly damp, uncombed, soft hands, no dirt underneath the nails, with an aura of soft sighs and steam.   
she lies down on the bed next to you. you'll never get tired of how cuddly she is.  
"i was so lonely on that ship." she says, sighing into your neck. "and then we won the game, and i'm so happy to be with all my friends, but..."   
"but...?" you encourage her to continue, keeping your voice gentle.  
"now i really just feel like being alone," oh. is she asking you to leave? "with you."   
you hum. rubbing circles in her back, you mumble, "it's alright for you to want some you time. not everyone can always be around other people."   
"but i don't like being alone. it feels like im choking! it's so quiet, and empty, and, w-what if,"  
"jade." you look at her. "i understand that it must be hard." she frowns, nodding. "but none of your friends are going anywhere anytime soon. none of us are going to die, or go take a trip on a meteor for 3 years. you have plenty of time to catch up with your friends _and_ learn how to be comfortable alone. and," you play with her hair a bit, something you've learned she likes, "ironically, you don't have to learn how to be comfortable alone, alone. we're here, _im_ here, to help you out."   
she smiles a very small smile, but smiles all the same. "thanks."


End file.
